Hazel's Life in Dinotopia
by Gemdiamond
Summary: Hazel is Marion and David's daughter. She runs into trouble as she moves to Dinotopia....
1. Default Chapter

Dinotopia  
  
By:Red Rose  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hazel!" David, my father called to me. Of course, I must introduce myself. My name is Hazel Gold, and I am 12 years old.  
  
"What?' I called back, annoyed. I was working on my spearing, because we lived by a pond with fishes in it.  
  
"We need to talk to you!" Mother had come out with Father. I caught a fish and showed it to father.  
  
"Hazel, that's not what we need to speak to you about." I was shocked. Was I in trouble? I sensed secrets waiting to be told. I got out of the pond water.  
  
"What is it, Father?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Hazel, we've been hiding something from you," began Mother. What else is new? I thought. 'Something big. We-need to go somewhere."  
  
"What?" I asked. "Where? Why? When?"  
  
"You're coming too. And we're moving there."  
  
"Where is this place?" I asked, almost excited to know where we were going to live.  
  
"Dinotopia," said Father. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put this in the prologue but, the only characters that are mine are Hazel, Carl Jr., Jay, and Collin and Lilly Bryant.  
  
"Well.. how do we get there?" I asked. Father held up a crystal. So did Mother. They handed one of the crystals to me.  
  
"What do I do with it?" I asked.  
  
"You must go into the crystal," said Father. "Chant with me: Crystal who gives us life and energy, please use your power to take me to Dinotopia with my family." It obviously worked, and Father disappeared.What a chant, too! Mother did it, and so did I. I was suddenly sucked into the crystal.  
  
I saw lights all around me. I looked at my feet, dangling around. Rainbows, and colors flew all around me. I saw Mother a couple feet away from me.  
  
I looked up, and saw a huge dinosaur above my head. I screamed.  
  
"Shh." someone said. It was a boy. "If you don't panic, it will not harm you. It's a herbivore. You obviously don't walk the grounds of Dinotopia. If you did, you'd know that by now."  
  
Wow, what a snob, I thought.  
  
"Hazel!" my mother was calling. I followed her worried voice, and bumped into a lady, hidden in a hood, one of those crystal's dangling from her neck.  
  
"Agh!" I screamed, as her shadowy eyes looked at me.  
  
"Hazel." the lady began. I was definetely paranoid. Everyone knew my name her for some reason. I ran right into mother, panting in fear.  
  
"There was this lady-she-had dark-she-" I began. Mother hugged me and Father said,  
  
"What are you saying? Come on, Hazel." I had a sense they weren't telling something to me.  
  
"Mother, are you hiding something from me? Everyone here knows who I am," I said, a little scared as all the people in hoods followed me, bumped into me, and looked at me and Mother.  
  
"Honey," began Mother. "When I left, I was empororess of Dinotopia. You're father was a normal boy who got stranded here. I did the crystal ritual, as empororess you have to."  
  
"What?" I asked. "Are you still-?"  
  
"Yes, that's why everyone knows who you are." I stared at Father and Mother in awe.  
  
No one treats me like part of the royal family, I thought. "Mother? Are you queen yet? Or are you still empororess?"  
  
Mother didn't answer.  
  
"Why did you keep this from me?" I asked annoyed. Again, I bumped into someone. But it was that bossy boy I met before.  
  
'What do you want?" I asked coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so harsh over there," he said. "By the way, my name is Collin."  
  
"Why would you tell me your name?" I snapped. My mother grabbed my hand and we walked up. He walked right by me.  
  
"I told you I was sorry. What's your name?" he asked. He looked at me from head to toe and said, "I am extra sorry! You are Princess Hazel!"  
  
"Ceagan-"  
  
"Collin!" Collin stammered. He suddenly turned around and faced the rest of the Dinotopians. "Hey, the royal family is here!" he yelled, "Princess Hazel, and Queen Marion!" Everyone started running and greeting us. I glared at Collin. He shrugged off. I felt like I was about to punch him.  
  
"Mother," I said. "Why are some people here so different from the people in America?"  
  
"Honey, the people here live with dinosaurs. They must live a harsh, mean life fighting them. C'mon," coaxed Mother, "enjoy your time here." Suddenly, I pulled my hand away.  
  
"No! I don't want to live here!" I screamed. "No! I do not want to live with carnivores! This is like the live version of Jurassic Park and I hate it!" I ran off to somewhere I would not be seen. The forest, maybe.  
  
"Hazel!" yelled my mother. "Don't go-" Don't do this, don't do that, I forced myself to think. She's just bossing you around.  
  
I reached the forest, finding a place to sit and think about everything that happened.  
  
Wow, what a day. Moving from America to this weird place, Dinotopia. I thought these dinosaurs got exctinct. I might like this place-whoa, what am I thinking? I know I hate this place. It's the worst. The animals, the weird people, and worst of all, my mother is the queen of this place and she never told me until today! It all happened sooo fast. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I walked over a bridge, looking slightly happy. The bridge was over a mucky swamp, where old people rumored that these scary creatures lived in the swamp, eating any person or dinosaur who fell in.  
  
Yeah right! I mean, rumors and legends-some are just made up. I hummed a little song, but hushed as I thought I heard a little slithering sound go under the bridge. Suddenly, the slimy sound popped out from under the low bridge, it's mighty head going through it. I screamed.  
  
"Help!" I ran a little too hard, and I fell in a huge hole my feet in the mucky stuff. Suddenly, something was pushing me in, so I began sinking. "Help!" My nose was in the water now. What about the creatures?! My mind screamed. Someone, or something, grabbed my hand. Whatever it was, was pulling me out. I looked up-and it was a raptor looking dinosaur!  
  
"Help!" I screamed again.  
  
"Shh..shh.." said the dinosaur.  
  
"You can talk?! You can talk? YOU CAN TALK!" I screamed. "Let go of me-"  
  
"Princess Hazel, I am not going to hurt you," said the raptor looking dinosaur. "I am Carl, named after the brother of David. I am son of Zippo."  
  
"Zippo? The dinosaur?" I asked. "And David has a brother?"  
  
"Yes and yes," answered Carl. "Call me Carl Jr. because soon you will probably be meeting the real Carl."  
  
"Okay, Carl Jr. Thanks for saving me, it was really nice of you. Tell Zippy I said hi."  
  
"Zippo!" called Carl Jr. He followed me, telling me his favorite books, his favorite foods, (luckily he was an herbivore and was not a raptor) and about him. My skin felt mucky and gross. As we walked out of the forest, the sun was going down.  
  
"Hazel!" I heard my mother's voice.  
  
"What will the royal queen say when she see's me like this?" I asked Carl Jr.  
  
"We'll see," he said, "I'll come with you so she won't yell at you." I nodded. We walked down a steep hill, me in the lead. I turned around. No Carl Jr.  
  
"Carl Jr.?" I asked. No answer. "Carl Jr.? I'm telling your daddy!" No answer. Carl Jr. swung down from a tree and yelled "Boo!"  
  
"Carl, Carl, Carl,' I said, and Carl Jr. added,  
  
"Jr.!" I laughed a little and carried on. "Wow, look at that," I saw a huge longneck in the distance.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Carl Jr. sarcastically.  
  
"Carl Jr.!" I said annoyed. I finally reached my "palace" place and Mother screamed when she saw my outfit. She smiled when she saw Carl Jr.  
  
"Hello Carl," she said.  
  
"Call me Carl Jr.," said Carl Jr., smiling back. Mother opened her mouth, pointing at me, so Carl Jr. explained what had happened.  
  
"Uh." began Mother. She was about to yell at me, but then noticed Carl. Jr was still there, so she hugged me. I heard a loud banging outside. After Mother was done squeezing me to death, I walked outside.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked whoever it was. "My name is Jay. I am your next door neighbor. And I'm uh.building something." Carl Jr. came out now.  
  
"Princess Hazel," he began. "You are not to leave the building unattended. Clear?"  
  
"Princess Hazel! I didn't recognize you," he said, looking at me from head to toe.  
  
"Well, goodbye Jay," I groaned, grabbed Carl Jr.'s rough scaly arm and pushed him inside. I snuck back out a second later.  
  
"Uh, hi again," I said embarrassed.  
  
"Do you want to go out today? Tonight, I mean?" he asked. I had never been asked out before!  
  
"Sure," I said happily. Collin walked out of Jay's house and froze.  
  
"You live next door? I mean, you live in a palace next door-" he stammered. "I'm-uh Jay's brother."  
  
"You're Jay's brother?! I mean, hello Collin." He bowed. I turned around for a second and looked disgusted. I turned back and looked cheerful again.  
  
"So, tonight?" asked Jay, and I nodded. I heard Collin whisper something, and Jay nodded. Collin looked mad.  
  
"Yes of course," I answered, looking at Collin. "Goodbye!" I said, and walked right back into the palace. I can't believe he asked me out! I mean, look at my clothes and the way Collin acted! Jay and I would be good friends I can see that now.  
  
"Never again," panted Carl Jr. "Do I see you outside, dressed like that and unattended."  
  
"Carl Jr., I may be a princess, but I've got rights," I said coolly. "Goodbye." I walked up the spiral staircase and into my room. I nearly fainted when I saw everything. A canopy bed, a closet as huge as my room back in America and all this other stuff.  
  
Tonight was the night! And no way was any bodyguard going to follow me to this date! I will meet Jay at his house, and unfortunately, I found out Collin was coming. Well, tagging along. But that didn't annoy me! I was going out! Hurray! I thought. I opened my huge closet and looked inside. I got out a black dress, with pearls around the sides. I twirled around my huge room which was as huge as a ball room. I danced around and around, until Jay opened my door.  
  
"Princess Hazel-"  
  
"Call me Hazel," I interrupted. "Please."  
  
"Okay, Hazel. Um, I thought it was late so I was going to pick you up here. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes! Now it's time to go. Okay with that?" I laughed. We linked arms and walked off. Collin followed us, looking glum.  
  
"Go away, Collin," ordered Jay. "This is me and Hazel's date. Go get your own date. Can we have privacy?"  
  
Collin sadly walked away. Then it struck me-Collin likes me! And Jay does too! What am I going to do?  
  
During the date, I totally forgot about Collin, Mother, Father, and Carl Jr. All I was thinking about Jay. I liked Jay, but I didn't really like Collin the way he liked me. What was I going to do?! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"So, uh Hazel?" asked Jay. "So how is it to live in that place?" I was silent, thinking about what to say; the truth-or not?  
  
"Well, it's great," I lied. "It's really not necessary for me to be in a palace though." Jay looked shocked, and I felt like I shouldn't have said that. "Because, because-I like to live out doors."  
  
"Oh," said Jay.  
  
"So, what do you want to do after dinner?" We were eating food, and I was bored. "Do you want to ride a dinosaur-or maybe explore the forest?"  
  
"In these outfits no," answered Jay. "But we can do a lot of other stuff." When I looked a little stricken, he added, "like look at fountains, and things like sightseeing at night."  
  
"Like at whales?" I asked stupidly. "Sightseeing at whales? Oh, they are such interesting mammals-"  
  
"Hazel," said Jay, "you look a lot like your mother did." For a second I thought Jay was someone else.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. There were so many questions to ask from this boy!  
  
"Well." began Jay. Suddenly, a loud bang came from the distance.  
  
"Holy Moly! What is that?" someone asked.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Jay, "it's the flying dinosaurs! They are here to attack-" Jay didn't even finish. Next second, I was flying into the air, the little crystal thing in front of me, glittering. It was so bright no one could even open their eyes. Jay had his eyes wide open, and I didn't know how he could do that. My eyes were wide open also.  
  
Why are you doing this, Nazuuk?  
  
Why do you think? I am hungry, and the rest of our herd is. So shut your mouth and pick that girl up.  
  
Nazuuk!  
  
I could understand what the dinosaurs were saying! The power from the crystal dimmed and then I felt falling from high in the sky. I fell to the floor (which was grass, luckily) staining the dress.  
  
"Hazel! Wake up!" Jay cried when I opened my eyes. "Wow, you were amazing. I mean, seriously."  
  
"I don't know how it happened and why it happened," I said. "It all just happened in a blur, and I don't know why it happened to me."  
  
Jay helped me up, and we walked to the diner called "DinoDiner".  
  
"Jay," I began, "What were you saying that I looked just like my mother?"  
  
"My dad is friends with Carl-"  
  
"Carl? As in "brother of David" Carl?"  
  
"Yes. And he has a picture of Marion, David and himself. When I first laid my eyes on you I knew you where the daughter."  
  
"Yeah," I said a little chilly. Suddenly, Jay took off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders.  
  
'Uh.." he began, and then just kissed me. Right in front of the Diner. No one saw, but I felt like some stupid bodyguard saw. I looked around, shivering.  
  
'Can I please go to the ladies room?" I asked, and pulled out of his arms, so I wouldn't feel like he was going to kiss me.  
  
I opened the Ladies room door. It was fancy, and clean. I reached into my purse, and pulled out some lipstick. I re-coated my lips, knowing the old layer of lipstick was where Jay kissed me. I gazed at the mirror happily and smiled.  
  
"Why was it me?" I asked, giggled and pulled the door open, now laughing.  
  
I looked around, and called, "Jay! Where are you?"  
  
"Hazel?" Jay called back. I followed his voice, and it led right to a two-person table. The candle on the table was lit. That minute I felt like kissing Jay, I was in such a romancey-gross mood. (Normally I wasn't like that, don't worry!)  
  
"Thanks, Jay," I said quietly. "I mean, sorry for acting like a snob when you kissed me. I just wasn't used to it. I had a boyfriend back in America but since we aren't going back-"  
  
"You aren't going back?!" Jay leapt up. "That is soo cool!" He relaxed and sat down. "I was hoping you wouldn't go back." He reached over to hold my hands, but tipped over my glass of water all over me!  
  
"Jay!" I nearly screamed. "Ugh!" Water was all over my whole body. The glass shattered on my dress, ripping the part where my belly button was.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I hate you!" I stampeded away. I knew it was an accident, but I was too angry to admit it. I could feel Jay's eyes on my back. This made me stomp harder. I hate it when I feel people's eyes on my back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later Jay came to my house. He tried to kiss me, but I said, "Don't kiss me," before I let him in my house.  
  
"Okay," he answered. "But I need to say one thing. Don't let me in. I don't need to go in. I'm sorry." He left, slamming the door after him.  
  
Why didn't I tell her right? Who was that?  
  
Look, I told her I was sorry. Does she still like me? Jay! Or it could be-  
  
Jay, she's your girlfriend. Collin! Jay and Collin were talking! I mean, how could I hear them from such a distance away?!  
  
She hates me! I spilled water all over her, kissed her-  
  
You kissed her? You know I like her! Jay, I told you not to! You know I love her.  
  
Well why don't you go ask her out? Jay sure has some good rude remarks!  
  
She like hates me. That's right, Collin! I wanted to yell. I do hate you! You don't know how much I love your-I mean, like your brother!  
  
(A/N: Okay, she admitted she loved him! I now know the rate of this fic.. PG-13 for Romance, mushy stuff, and some language. I know we're not at that part yet, so be patient!)  
  
Guys? I somehow broke into their conversations without actually having to be standing right there talking to them.  
  
Hazel? Did you hear anything?  
  
Yes, Collin, I did. I figured with this crystal on. I could do anything! Maybe even fly-  
  
Dream on. Jay was probably talking to Collin. Hazel? Collin loves you. And then it ended. I couldn't hear them anymore. Wow, I thought, I found out some information! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
You know what's weird? Collin and Jay like me-and I don't know how to tell Collin I hate him and love-like his brother. Why do I keep saying love? I don't like-I mean love-his brother.  
  
"Father?" I asked, "May I go out?"  
  
"Where to?' asked Father. I really wanted to sneak out with Jay to the woods again-  
  
"Royal family?" Carl Jr. had just walked in with a man.  
  
"Brother Carl!" cried Father, and he hugged Carl. I was really meeting Carl, the real Carl that everyone calls "brother of David"! Carl looked at me in awe.  
  
'David! Crickets, I'm older than you and I haven't had a child! Why hello there, Hazel!" He picked me up in his big arms and gave me a hug.  
  
"Goodbye Uncle Carl and Father," I said quickly, and walked out of the room instantly.  
  
"Jay," I said as I walked onto the porch of Jay's house. "I need to talk to you-"  
  
Jay opened the door just as I was practicing my lines. "Hello, Hazel," he said coldly.  
  
"Jay, I'm soooo sorry for getting angry at you for such a lame reason!" I didn't know what was happening but my arms were on Jay's shoulder, and I was hugging him.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" asked Jay sweetly. He slowly got closer and closer, and than I felt his warm lips on top of mine.  
  
(A/N: I know that is too much of a description, but this story is pretty romancey.)  
  
I slowly let my mouth off Jay's, and little tears flew out of my eyes. I kissed him on the cheek, and offered a hand.  
  
"Come on," I said shakily. "I need to show you somewhere." Jay accepted my hand, and we walked off. As I turned, I saw Collin's angry face in the window.  
  
I didn't notice that Collin had followed us until Jay and I were on the hill, about to continue our kiss. Someone grabbed my shirt, and pulled me away.  
  
"Collin!" I shrieked. "Let go of me, you idiot!"  
  
He let go of me and turned me around. He kissed my cheek, and I slapped him hard. "You pervert!" I screamed. He angrily walked away, leaving Jay in awe.  
  
"Brother!" Jay yelled, refusing to say that sick name of his brother's: "Collin".  
  
"Jay, leave that moron alone," I cursed. "I would like to show you the mucky swamp of carnivores. I fell in once and I was about to be eaten-"  
  
Jay looked terrified.  
  
"That's when Carl Jr. saved me." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on, Jayie." I felt sickened calling Jay "Jayie." I don't know why I called him that!  
  
Jay followed shivering a little. "Where are we going again?"  
  
"Across the bridge where we can have some privacy," I said, "I need to ask you something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Follow me, over here, out and in, through these bushes-" We reached the bridge, where the creatures swam in.  
  
"Let's just run across," said Jay. We ran across, making it (luckily) to the cave.  
  
"I need to ask you something," I said. "Um-" Suddenly, I fell into a hole in the cave. I grabbed Jay's shirt, and we both flew in.  
  
"We need to get out," Jay said hungrily. We'd had been in the hole for hours. I grabbed a rock and threw it at the wall. A hole formed, and water stashed out of it.  
  
"Drink!" I ordered. We both drank the little inkling of water. Suddenly, the cave started shaking. Lots of water poured out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Agh!" screamed Jay. The water was up to our necks, even if we stood up. "Hurry, do something before this overflows and we can't breathe!'  
  
Once again, weirdness rose in the air. The crystal lit up, and I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Carve into the wall so a hole will form-make the hole big so we can get out of here!" His voice draned out, because the water was up to his mouth now. "Hurry!"  
  
I carved the hole smoothly, and it worked! I shot up through the hole, and Jay right behind me.  
  
"Wow, what a rip,' I said. Jay didn't move. I looked up, and there was another freaky dinosaur!  
  
"AGHH!" I screamed. We were in a tiny little pass, (like a narrow cave pass) and so Jay and I tumbled and turned.  
  
"Shh." I suddenly cried. "I hear something!" My crystal lit up again:  
  
Should we eat them?  
  
Why of course. Why don't you want to eat them, fellow dinosaur? The crystal faded, and I screamed, "RUN! THEY WANT TO EAT US!" Jay tumbled and crawled up again, running running-jump off the high cave onto the bridge!  
  
"Aghh!" Jay yelled, waving his arms in mid-air. We landed on the bridge safely, but the slithering sound and the sound of dinosaurs behind us filled my ears.  
  
"Dinotopia!" I screamed as we reached the hill, "Dinosaurs! Carnivores are coming-Run!" Crowds were snatching food, drinks, children, and running to a safe spot.  
  
"We should run too?" asked Jay nervously.  
  
"What do you think?" I answered. "Come on, let's go-quickly!" Poor Mother, Father, and all the other people. All the infant babies having to experience this!I thought. As I was running, I spotted a little infant wrapped in a blanket on a little crib in one of the stores. I held the little infant, so she (the baby was a she) wouldn't get harmed. This poor infant was left behind. I feel sorry for the mother who can't find her little baby.  
  
"My baby!" a mother yelled. She ran towards me. "Thank you so much!" She delicately took the baby from my arms and ran off, the baby tightly in her arms. I'm glad she's all safe with her mom.  
  
Now all of the dinotopians were gone. As I turned around to see where Jay was, there was the dinosaur that wanted to eat us standing right there!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Help!" I screamed as the huge dinosaur picked me up and threw me in his claws. "Help me, Jay!"  
  
"Hazel?" By the huge dinosaur's feet, was Jay! I was so happy that I felt like I was floating in the air. The pain of the dinosaur's claws on me surged through my body.  
  
"Help!" I screamed again. Jay had leapt up, and grabbed the dinosaur's ears.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled, pushing at the claws of the huge thing-and I couldn't really make out what the thing was. What sort of species was the dinosaur? What on earth could I do?  
  
Jay! My mind screamed. He lay unconscious on the floor. The dinosaur let me alone, and I instantly pulled my mind to Jay.  
  
"Jay, are you okay?" I whispered into his ear. He wasn't up yet, and I was terrified. My mind kept pulling to this, Is he dead?  
  
"Hazel?" whispered back Jay. "I know I'm gonna die. The dinosaur-" Right then, I didn't know what to do. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I forced myself to move on. Jay killed himself for me-actually, he tried to save me and got killed. But I refuse to think about it. But I have to tell you the story:  
  
The dinotopians were back, and I was pulling Jay on my shoulder. "Help!" I yelled, hoping some one would help me. "This boy is my-" I wanted to say friend, but this came out: "Boyfriend!" Everyone stared at me.  
  
"Uh." That's all I could say.  
  
"What are you all staring at? You know, boyfriend?! He's a boy and he's her friend!" someone yelled. Collin! Oh my lord, I thought. Collin? He knows I hate him! Oh of all the things I had done-  
  
That just made me turn around and run. The people probably thought I cheated on them because Collin wast acting like he was my friend, let alone boyfriend.  
  
Collin was chasing after me, and the whole crowd too. "Get away from me you pervert!" I screeched. I knew I was being mean, calling Collin pervert for no reason. I admit, he doesn't have a perverted mind-oh yeah, about a day ago-when he tried to pull me and Jay apart. Thanks to him I never got to kiss Jay goodbye.  
  
"Wait, Hazel! Will you come to an interview about your affair with Jay Peterson? The newspaper is called the DinoNews Flash-"  
  
"Shut up!" I screamed. "And it was not an affair, it was an everlasting romance!" (Sorry if I never mentioned Jay's last name). Before I could say more, I was swarmed in a crowd. A hand grabbed me. Well, actually Carl Jr.'s scaly arm. I dropped Jay as Carl Jr.'s strong force pulled me through the crowd.  
  
"Let me go, you idiot!" I was shocked that I had just called Carl Jr., a strong animal who had saved me that. I grabbed the very weak Jay, and put his hand over my shoulder.  
  
(A/N: I know she says really lame things when it really isn't the right time. That's why Hazel is such a lamo-)  
  
"Hazel?" cried Jay. His weak voice cracked. "I just wanted you to know, I love you." His twitching arm stop moving. His head hung, and he fainted, right out of my grasp.  
  
"Jay! Jay? JAY!" I screamed loudly, pulling away from the crowd. "You stupid people-I never want to rule you! Can't you just help me a little?!" I couldn't believe I had just said that to the whole Dinotopia. Everyone stopped moving. One woman fainted. But I didn't care. I just wanted to be a normal girl!  
  
One young girl, about my age, stood up. "Hazel, you are right! We, Dinotopians, should help her. She is helping ruling us, and we should help her! My name is Lily Bryant- Who's with me?" the crowd cheered. Jay opened an eye. I knew he wasn't dead! I knew he had the strength!  
  
He kissed me on the cheek, and that was it. He was dead. His head hung again, and I just thought he fainted.  
  
"If you please," I began, taking my sweet time. "I must take him-" Everyone waved goodbye. Carl Jr., angry at me for calling him an idiot, ignored me.  
  
Later that day, while Jay was in the hospital, I thought about him. I rememember when he kissed me. I was angry at him for that! Now life had gone wrong. Jay was in the hospital and Carl Jr. was mad at me. What was I going to do? I was bored and angry, so I figured I would go to the DinoHealth Hospital, where Jay was.  
  
"Jay Peterson?" I asked the lady at the counter.  
  
"Up the stairs, to the right, Room Ten," she reported.  
  
"Okay," I said happily. I was planning at kissing Jay again, for the last time and telling him I loved him back.  
  
I knocked on the Room Ten door.  
  
"Shhh." Someone was cooing. The doctor came out, and it turned out he was telling me to be quiet!  
  
"Hello, Miss Hazel. Do you need help finding someone?" asked the doctor. His name was Alex, for it was written on a tag on his shirt.  
  
"Well, I am looking for Jay Peterson. The lady down stairs told me he would be here!"  
  
"Miss. I am sorry. Jay is uh. dead." The words repeated in my mind for the next hour or so. My life was even worse now - Jay was dead, Carl Jr. was mad at me, and I am about to rule this place I don't even know about!  
  
That was the story. I couldn't stop crying, and I really needed to see Jay, dead or not. The next day, I went to check the mail. The palace had a brass mailbox. The first letter there was titled to me. Here it is:  
  
Miss Hazel Gold,  
  
You are invited to Jay Peterson's funeral on Sunday, May 21, 1:00 P.M. If you cannot make it, phone Collin Peterson at: (495) 281-2346. Collin may be able to reschedule, if you cannot make the funeral that day. Thank you!  
  
Sincerely, Collin Peterson  
  
I started crying when I saw that. Collin knew I could make it. He probably just wanted me to know his phone number. I called him telling him that I could make it. After I told him, I hung up.  
  
"Carl Jr.?" I called. "Where are you when I need you?" I needed to tell Carl Jr. because Mother had made him my messanger! Whatever I did I had to tell Carl Jr. so he would tell my parents.  
  
No answer. "Carl?!"  
  
"Jr.!" Carl Jr. called back. "Carl Jr.! It's called Carl Jr.!"  
  
"What did you do now?" I asked angrily. "Why do you always play pranks on me?"  
  
"Well." began Carl Jr. A loud roar filled the air.  
  
"Flying dinosaurs!" I yelled, and ran outside. My arm automatically lifted up, and one of those huge things came towards me and stopped. I leapt up onto the flying dinosaur, and it took off.  
  
"Agh!" I was yelling. "Carl Jr.! Help me!" Carl Jr. looked up. His eyes widened and he looked like he was about to faint. All of a sudden I felt good. I lifted my hands up and screamed, "I am free!"  
  
I wonder where she wants me to go. The flying dinosaur was thinking. The crystal lit.  
  
Take me to the forest.  
  
You can hear me?  
  
Of course I can!  
  
Anyway. thanks for telling me where to go. You know, I am sorry about Jay-   
  
How do you know, you're a dinosaur!  
  
Well, we do pass messages and since you are a princess-Princess of Dinotopia, we know.  
  
Well, Jay was my best friend, my alley, and maybe my boyfriend. I miss him a lot.  
  
By the way, the name of our species is called Tyranidons. My name is Amy- Jo. I am very old and weak, but I can fly.  
  
Thanks, gotta go! I told myself a few last words and jumped off the Tyranidon, even if we were in midair. I was going to kill myself so I could see Jay in heaven-  
  
"Hazel?" A voice asked. It was Mother, and I was on a bed with a bandage on my head.  
  
"Yes, Mother?" I answered. I opened my eyes, and I saw a blur of brown hair and a face above me. "I want to be dead so I may see Jay in heaven-I would like to see him again, you know."  
  
"You will," answered Father. "At the funeral." 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Father! I want to see him alive!" I screamed. I slammed my head very hard on the table, and screamed hard. "Why me? Why me?"  
  
"Honey, it's very hard to explain. We came here because we needed to rule, and honey? Jay is alive." I fainted.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"He's alive!?" I screamed when I woke up. "Jay, I must go and see him!" Mother hesitated, but I was out the door before she knew it.  
  
"Jay!" I cried. I charged into the room, and saw Jay on the exercise machine.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Jay. I felt dizzy inside, like I was going to faint. Jay didn't remember me!  
  
"Do you still love me?" a tear trickled down my face. "Oh Jay, I am Princess Hazel!" I threw my arms around him. He flicked the machine off, and hugged me back.  
  
"Hazel?" he said softly. "I don't know who you are." I was crying into his shirt.  
  
"Why don't you remember me?" I cried, and crying made my voice hoarse. "We were boyfriend girlfriend! You loved me! And I loved you! And then rumor came that you were dead and then I found out you were alive! And so I came here just to kiss you and hug you and you don't remember me!"  
  
Jay was crying too. "Hazel, I remember you in my dreams. I just-I guess I didn't recognize you."  
  
"Jay!" I cried, and hugged him again. Collin opened the door.  
  
"Hazel!" he said. He came over to both of us, and we all shared a big group hug.  
  
I was so happy that Jay was alive that I hugged Collin.  
  
"Collin, actually-I'm sorry. I mean, I was so mean to you and I'm sorry. Will you-?"  
  
"Yes," he said. And I kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hazel?" called someone at the table. "Come out of the room. The crystal ritual is about to begin." No one had told me and I was not dressed properly!  
  
"Who cares about your clothes?" asked Jay. Collin nodded with him. "Go!" I ran out of the hospital, Collin and Jay racing after me.  
  
"Where is she?" Mother was demanding into the microphone.  
  
"Here I am!" I yelled. Since it was night, the crystal lit up. I waved my hands up and said, "I will be your princess, little crystal and big people."  
  
The people clapped loudly. So this was life!  
  
The End 


End file.
